


What a wonderful Christmas Surprise. || Dante Sparda ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas pregnancy, F/M, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: You hope Dante got this surprise.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	What a wonderful Christmas Surprise. || Dante Sparda ||

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Handing their S/O a positive pregnancy test with a sprig of holly and a note reading ‘Merry Christmas’.

Throwing up was never a fun thing, even worse was when morning sickness was the cause since it seemed to hit you at the worst time. You didn’t even know how Dante would take this.

Biting your tongue you glanced around the Devil May Cry shop, Christmas decorations strung up on any surface all thanks to Trish, Nico and Lady.

Shifting your body you thought it would be best to get some advice from one of the girls.

* * *

Biting your lip you closed your eyes as they continued to argue.

“You guys! This is mine and Dante’s baby alright! I just needed help to tell him…besides all of your ideas sound ridiculous.”

Nico snorted then sighed shaking her head, patting your shoulder she then crossed her arms over her chest. “She’s right girls…come on y/n…I’m sure you’ll think of something cute…you always do and I mean this is Dante we’re talking about so try make it easy for the idiot.”

Sighing you rubbed your stomach as you gave the woman a weak smile. “Right…Yea..how hard can it be.”

* * *

“Babe!! I’m home!” Holding a stack of pizzas Dante kicked the door closed.Wrinkling his nose he looked around for you. Sighing he placed the pizza down knocking a reindeer off.

“Babe?”

It didn’t take long for you to step out, licking your lips. Dante blinked as he then gave you a half smile spotting that you were hiding something behind your back.

“What’s wrong?”

Letting out the breath you were holding in you made your way over to him Shaking your head, and doing your best to smile you held out the pregnancy test wrapped in a sprig of holly with a small note saying Merry Christmas. You thought it was pretty stupid but it was the easiest thing you could come up with that Dante might understand.

“What’s this?”

Dropping your shoulders you then scowled shaking your head. “Early Christmas present…read it.”

Dante rolled his eyes though he frowned seeing your stiff form, turning the rest over he spotted the note though his eyes went wide as he saw the sign.

“You…you’re pregnant…hehe” Rubbing his face Dante took a deep breath then let out a laugh as he lifted you up. “You’re pregnant!!! Hehe….god I love you y/n.”

Relaxing into his arms you smile holding him close. “I love you too.”

Slowly moving his hand to your stomach, Dante thought he was the luckiest man right now.

“I think this is the best Christmas present I could get.”


End file.
